moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The Army pack
If anyone of y’all would want to discuss some ideas that fits this theme, tell me in the comments and I will add it. The Army Pack is an huge update that will change the game’s content and gameplay by a lot. In this pack, new bosses, biomes, food, Weapons, and Structures will be added to the game. Below are some features that will be added to the game in this update. New Biome! Guess what everyone, we have a new Biome. That's right. It’s a Forest biome. In this Biome, many exclusive forest animals reside here. The Forest is as big as one part of the plains Biome, the full Snow Biome, And The full desert Biome combined. Many resources also reside here. The Biome is at the left side at of the Desert, In this Biome, there are some things I would like to show you. They consist of: *Tropical trees (Collects both food and wood when hit) *Stone mine *Deer (Passive Mob) *Least Weasel (Passive Mob) *Tiger (Aggressive Mobs) *Wolverine (Agressive Mob) *Snake (Agressive Mob) Structures As a huge part of this update, there will be new structures. Some are defensive structures, while others are underground structures. The underground is a place where people can place structures here and can use this as the bottom part of their base. Only some structures can be in the underground. They are the Windmils, Spikes, walls, and all defensive structures except the turrets. The underground includes a lot of gold mines. There are also few more structures I would like to show you guys. They are: *Ballista (The Ballista is a crossbow on a platform that deals 45 damage to enemies; Defensive structure). *Barbed Wire (Barbed wires help defend your walls in your base. So it would be Barbed wire, Walls, and the inside stuff. Barbed will shock anyone that touches it. It is a defense and underground structure). *Wood Generator *Stone Generator *Food Generator *Gold Generator *The Castle (Small. Includes 2 archers on each castle and they shoot people. Max limit is 2) *Railroad (Transports one thing to another place. Max limit is one. The max amount of things it can hold in 9) Weapons Besides Structures, the Weapons are the most important thing in the pack. As a support for my favorite staff members, I will include one of their Fanon Weapons, but if they don’t have one, I will create a weapon as a support for them. Anyways, The Weapons are: *Shuriken (Uvronswiftfoot) *Club (Cofefe) *Reflector Shield (Cofefe) *Firework Launcher *Battle Axe (Cofefe) *Flash Bomb (My Idea. It is basically the Smoke bomb but when someone is in the smoke, they will deal 13 damage per second). Bosses Besides having Moostafa and Moofie as our current MooMoo.io bosses, we should have a few more bosses to fight in the game. With that being said, I would add 2 more bosses. They consist of: *Santa (Lives in the Snow Biome) *Rajan (Lives in the Forest Biome. He Is a Tiger who moves super fast and has a bit more damage than moostafa and moofie combined. Gives 23k gold when killed. Has 23000 health, and he can only be found in rare occasions) *Moon Dragon Veichles I would like to show y’all 2 more veichles. They are: *The Boat *The Sleigh TO BE CONTINUED!